Your String Of Lights Are Still Bright To Me
by becaachloe
Summary: In front of others, Chloe Beale always had her smile on, but is she really who she appears to be? Story line about the same as actual movie. [ i can't write summaries well, so please check my story out? ] Bechloe endgame. ( trigger warning: self harm ) Story title adapted by Taylor Swift's Innocent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sup guys c: This is going to be my first multi chapter fic so please bear with me. I promise I'll improve over time.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Beca alighted from the taxi as she walked to the boot to pick up her belongings. She scanned and surveyed the area around her.

Well this is where I'll be for the year, she thought and sighed inwardly.

"Hi! Welcome to Barden University," a high pitched chirpy voice brought Beca back from her thoughts. "What dorm are you in?" The way-too-cheerful usher in front of her prompted.

"Um Baker Hall." Beca recalled.

"Right! Here's your BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's really happening!" The usher smiled so wide Beca thought her face might break, she directed Beca to a building behind her.

Beca clenched the whistle between her teeth as she picked up her belongings once again and made her way to her new home.

Upon entering her new dorm, she was greeted by an Asian who had her back turned against Beca. Beca dumped all her bags on to her bed and immediately went over to set up her DJ equipment on her desk.

"So, you must be Kimmy Jin, right?" Beca tried for a conversation.

"I'm Beca and this is my DJing equipment." Beca continued, not caring for a reply from that antisocial room-mate of hers.

"And you're not allowed to touch it, okay?"

After a long period of silence between the two new roomies, Beca spoke again.

"Look it's extremely important that you acknowledge this conversation."

Kimmy Jin glared at her and continued unpacking her golden trees and whatnot. Beca raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Well okay then." Before turning back to her desk and plugging her headphones into her laptop.

A knock was heard on the door and a gruff voice spoke.

"Campus Police! Hide your wine, kids." Beca rolled her eyes at her fathers poor attempt at a joke.

"Hey Beca, how's it going?" Beca's father strode into the dorm.

"Fine," Beca grumbled. "Just one year of this hell and I'll be on my way to Los Angeles."

"Look, Beca. I'm trying to help you fit in, and if after a year you still don't like this place, fine I'll help you move to Los Angeles. But for now, would you please just try to participate? Why not join a club or a-"

Kimmy Jin stood up abruptly and walked to the door, "I'm going to the activities fair." She stated, before opening the door.

Beca jumped at the opportunity of getting away from her dad.

"Right! I'm going to the activities fair too. With my super good friend Kimmy Jin." Beca squeaked before trailing quickly behind Kimmy Jin, who was sending her a death glare.

Beca's dad sighed as he stood up.

"Remember Beca, try to fit in, join a group-"

"I know dad, I'll try okay?" Beca quickly retorted before scurrying towards the activities fair.

Beca grumbled to herself as she strode over to the overly crowded activity fair.

* * *

She took interest in a booth that had the banner 'Barden DJs' and was utterly disappointed when she found out that 'DJ' actually meant 'Deaf Jews'.

Dejected, she continued strolling aimlessly around until a perky voice startled her.

"Hey! Any interest in joining our a capella group?"

Beca's eyes widened as her navy blue eyes connected with bright blue ones.

Beca gaped at the redhead directly in front of her._ Her eyes complimented her hair beautifully_. Beca thought, starstruck.

She heard someone clear her throat and averted her eyes to an annoyed looking blonde standing beside the redhead.

"We're a singing group, but we don't use instruments. It's all from our mouths." The redhead continued, smiling widely.

"Yikes," Beca muttered through clenched teeth. "This is all kinda lame." She continued.

"Aca-scuse me, bitch?" The blonde exclaimed.

"What Aubrey meant to say is," Chloe immediately amended, "is that we could really use people like you in our group."

"I'm sorry, but I don't sing." Beca replied, eyes still fixated on the nameless redhead.

"If you ever change your mind, come to our auditions!" The redhead replied cheerful as ever.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Chloe." The redhead tapped Beca's shoulder lightly before saying.

"Becuh..." Beca's voice caught in her throat.

"I mean, Beca. Beca Mitchell." She quickly corrected.

Chloe giggled lightly and Beca felt her insides melt at the sound. She decided that was her new favorite sound.

_What's wrong with you, Mitchell. Snap out of it._ Beca reprimanded herself.

"Well I hope I'll see you again, Becaauh." Chloe teasingly drawled out Beca's name and Beca blushed madly. She nodded stiffly and forced a smile before walking away.

Beca definitely wanted to know more about this girl. Her thoughts filled with Chloe's startling blue eyes and flaming red hair as she ambled back to her dorm.

* * *

A/N: So that was chapter one! I'll update the next chapter quickly I promise. I welcome criticism and comments so please, feel free to pm me or leave a review, it'll help me out a lot. Thanks and DFTBA :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nothing much to say i guess please enjoy chapter two :3

Disclaimer: i do not own Pitch Perfect because if i did, Bechloe would be canon.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Beca craned her stiff neck towards the clock by her desk and her eyes widened.

"2am?! I could've sworn I just started working on this mix half an hour ago." Beca mumbled to herself.

She went to her cupboard to grab some clothes as she headed towards the common bathrooms for a quick shower. Figuring it's way past midnight, she didn't expect anyone to be in the showers right now. She started singing her favorite song as she walked towards the showers.

_You shout it out, but if can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down but I get up_

Beca entered the nearest cubicle and removed her robe before stepping on to the cold bare tiles of the cubicle. She quickly turned the warm water on before stepping under the cascading water as she continued to sing.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire aw-_

Beca cut herself off as she heard someone choke a sob from the cubicle opposite hers. She didn't even realize that there was someone else in the bathrooms. Beca quickly shut the running water off and slowly drew her shower curtains open as she grabbed her towel and padded softly over to the opposite cubicle.

The sobbing stopped quickly, but Beca continued making her way there slowly.

"Um hello?" Beca spoke softly as she touched the cubicle curtains haltingly. She didn't like people invading her personal space, in fact, she hated it. But something about that sob made her push her insecurities away and let her curiosity take over.

"Are you okay?" Beca whispered. "Can I come in?"

"No!" A strong objection came from the other side of the curtain almost immediately. Beca recognized that voice. That same voice that had been in her head since that afternoon's activity fair._ The person in that cubicle was Chloe. Beca was sure. _

Beca pulled the curtain away and was shocked to find the redhead, huddling in the furthest corner of the cubicle. Chloe's hair splayed across her bare shoulders, her arms wrapping tightly around her knees which were brought to her chest. Her body shook uncontrollably as she whimpered a soft, almost inaudible 'go away'.

Beca felt her heart ache physically upon seeing Chloe being so vulnerable and small. She let her instinct take over as she knelt down next to the redhead and brought her arms around the shivering girl. Chloe jumped at the contact and tried moving away, but failed as Beca tightened her grip around Chloe.

"Let me go!" Chloe whimpered as she struggled feebly against Beca's arms.

"Chloe, it's me. Chlo stop!" Beca hugged the redhead tighter. Upon hearing her voice, Chloe stopped thrashing around, instead, she tried to turn away and pushed Beca towards the door of her cubicle.

"Beca please go away. Please go." Chloe cried out loud as she realized who the person was. Beca refused to budge even when Chloe landed a wild punch on her arm. Beca winced but held on to Chloe, refusing to let go.

"Why won't you go, yo...you can't see me like this." Chloe whispered so quietly Beca had to strain her ears to hear it.

"Chlo, shhh." Beca cooed as she gently stroked Chloe's flaming red hair, never once letting Chloe out of her arms. Chloe's sobs wracked her body as Beca hugged her tighter. Chloe allowed Beca to hold her as she cried uncontrollably.

Beca saw red marks and lines all over Chloe's thighs and back, but decided to ask her later. Instead, she quietly said, "Let's get dressed then I'll take you back to your dorm?"

Chloe nodded acutely and Beca left the cubicle to change into her clothes before going back again to get Chloe.

"Let's go." Beca's hand twitched at her side as she finally decided to hold Chloe's hand. She felt a smile creep on to her face as Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and hugged it close to her chest.

"Where's your dorm at?" Beca asked, nudging Chloe gently.

Chloe glanced nervously at Beca before opening her mouth to speak.

"Could...could I maybe... Could you may...maybe um let me stay at you...your dorm tonight? Ple...please?" Chloe whimpered helplessly as she clutched Beca's arm tightly, refusing to let go. Beca felt her heart tighten as she looked at Chloe. That usually cheerful front Chloe put up during the days were gone by night. Beca found herself staring at Chloe's eyes as they took her to another world.

Beca's lack of response made Chloe bite her tongue as she reprimanded herself, feeling dejected and hurt

"I mean I'm sor...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say tha...that. I could just go back myself now. " Chloe quickly spoke as she let go of Beca's arm. Chloe scolded herself inwardly.

_What is she going to think of you now?! Why are you so stupid?! _

Beca snapped out of her thoughts as she laced her fingers with Chloe's before pulling Chloe back to her side.

"Let's go back to my dorm then." Beca said with a warm smile.

Chloe, grateful for that little amount of contact with Beca again, allowed herself a tiny smile as she followed Beca back to her dorm.

Beca dumped her shower items back into her drawers as she pulled a chair out for Chloe to place hers down. She let go of Chloe's hand and Chloe almost cried out at the lost of contact. Sensing Chloe's distress, Beca quickly latched herself back at Chloe's side and sat Chloe down on her bed.

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight. You can have the bed." Beca spoke quietly, before realizing that her roommate, Kimmy Jin was out.

Chloe had no energy to protest as she lay down on Beca's bed. She felt alone and cold, as usual. Curling into a tight ball, she attempted closing her eyes, but she found herself unable to fall asleep.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered.

"Hmm?" Came the muffled reply.

"Could you maybe hug me I mean it's okay why am I even asking sorry go back to sleep sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I just-"

Chloe got cut off as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and the bed dipping towards the outer side. She turned around slowly as she unfurled herself, and found Beca staring intently at her.

"Go to sleep, Chloe." Beca said as she hugged Chloe to her chest, stroking down Chloe's back.

Chloe cuddled into Beca and draped her arm across Beca's stomach.

"Becs, you can sing." Chloe mumbled softly into Beca's collarbone as she drifted into sleep.

Beca just continued stroking Chloe's back as she fell asleep to Chloe's gentle breathing, wondering how this redhead managed to break pass her personal space rule.

* * *

A/N: And there we go, chapter two :) Please rate and review, it'll help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sup guys, this chapter's way shorter than the rest, but i'll upload the next one soon. That chapter 2 Bechloe fluff was a teaser hahahahha, it's gonna be a slow burn to more fluff though, but i'll upload fast, promise. Also, character's thoughts are in italics so it'll be clearer. So i'll shut up now, here's chapter three :3

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Beca woke up the next morning, her fingers grasping at the space beside her. Beca's eyes shot open immediately.

_Where's Chloe? Was all that just a dream? Chloe was here wasn't she?_

Her doubts were clarified when she found a pink post-it stuck to her desk.

_'Beca, thanks for everything. Coffee at noon? I have some Bella's thing to settle.'_

Chloe's adorable handwriting scrawled on the post-it with a ball point pen. Beca glanced over at her clock.

_10am_

With two hours to get ready, Beca pushed herself off her bed before grabbing her showering kit and heading to the common showers to wash up.

Beca came back to her dorm and plopped herself back on her bed. Kimmy Jin was there now and Beca chose to ignore the stare that Asian girl was sending her.

_One hour to go, might as well do some mixing._

Beca felt her phone vibrate against the desk and the screen flashed an unknown number.

_Starbucks down the street? – Chloe_

Beca immediately picked up her phone and quickly typed out a response.

_Sure. Be there in five_.

She entered Chloe's name in her contact list before exiting her dorm and making her way towards the Starbucks.

As she got closer to the coffee shop, she saw a familiar redhead sitting by the window. Chloe had her eyes fixated on a book, eyebrows furrowed as she held the book between her knees. Beca smiled unknowingly, looking at Chloe's form.

She approached Chloe slowly, not wanting to break that serenity. Chloe jolted up when Beca tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Woah Becs, you scared me!" Chloe breathed out, glaring playfully at Beca. Beca's eyes twinkled at the new nickname Chloe gave her.

"Really Chlo? The Hunger Games? What are you, thirteen?" Beca teased as she saw the cover of the book Chloe was reading.

"Shut up." Chloe blushed before putting the book down.

Beca went over to the counter to get herself a cup of coffee before sitting down opposite Chloe.

"So," Chloe cleared her throat, "about last night..."

"Look I know I was affectionate and all touchy feely last night but I guarantee I'm not like that usually and I won't be like that again so you don't have to worry." Beca quickly shot back.

Upon hearing those words, Chloe's heart squeezed tightly._ Why was she feeling like that? She didn't like Beca did she? She couldn't. She couldn't_. Chloe blinked and nodded stiffly, trying to conceal her emotions.

"Ye...yeah sure we could just be friends I mean, if that's okay with you." Chloe asked, uncertainty coating her voice.

"Sure." Beca immediately agreed.

Beca wanted to ask Chloe about those scars and marks but she decided it was personal and voted against it.

"Oh right! Beca you have to audition for the Bella's." Chloe abruptly yelped.

"Huh?" Beca questioned, confused by Chloe's sudden change in topic.

"I mean, I heard you singing, titanium right?" Chloe's voice tightened at the mention of titanium, but she managed to cover it up like she had for the past four years.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca's eyes widened as she broke into a smile.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah." Chloe replied, lips curling upwards.

"Anyway! Beca please come to the auditions, please?" Chloe pleaded, doing those puppy eyes as she stared unwavering at Beca.

"Really, Beale? You can't just go around doing that to get people to do what you want." Beca joked.

"How'd you know my last name?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

Beca simply winked as she grabbed her coffee and stood up, leaving a flustered Chloe, trying her best to gather her things and keep up with the brunette.

"Becs!" Chloe called out, "auditions at three!"

"I'll consider it!" Beca shouted back before waving her hand in a friendly gesture.

Chloe looked down at her watch lying on her wrist.

2pm

'Shit, Aubrey's gonna kill me!' She muttered under her breath before scurrying towards the auditorium to prepare for the auditions.

* * *

**So short chapter here, but the next one's coming up pretty soon! Also I would like to thank the people who favorited and followed this story, it means a lot I swear. And also those three reviews, thanks guys! Yeah three reviews sounds pretty pathetic but i'll continue writing so yeah i'm rambling okay guys bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so sorry oh god school's been a bitch and i have been busy as hell, sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway, here's chapter four and thanks to those who followed/favorited or reviewed :D

This is a little short too, and i apologize. But please, read on :3

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Beca glanced towards her phone and sighed.

"3pm? Forty five more minutes to go then." Beca plopped her belongings on to her bed as she ambled over to her desk.

"Might as well do some mixes." Beca decided as she sat down on her chair and put her oversized headphones on.

Beca jolted up suddenly when she heard her phone vibrate once on the desk. Picking up her phone, she lazily looked at it.

"Fuck!" Beca gasped and stood up immediately. Gaining a dirty look from Kimmy Jin, Beca quickly unlocked her phone and read the message Chloe sent once more.

_Beca, you coming to the auditions or not? Almost everyone has gone._

Beca double saved her mix before shoving her phone into her pocket and leaving for the auditorium.

She heard a few bars of 'Since You Been Gone' and cursed under her breath. She didn't know she had to prepare a song for this audition.

_Why was she even at the auditions. Oh right, Chloe. Beca didn't know why she was doing this just because of Chloe. Chloe. She barely knew Chloe but it feels as if they've been together for a long time. She even let her walls down and allowed herself to hug Chloe. Something about Chloe drew her in, something about Chlo- _

"Oh wait there's one more." Beca heard that familiar voice cutting off her train of thoughts.

She saw Chloe beckoning her forward.

Well no turning back now. Beca sighed as she strolled across the stage and waved politely at the people in front of her.

"Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." She admitted.

"Oh that's okay, sing anything you want." Chloe immediately backed her up. The same blonde, Aubrey, who was sitting next to Chloe, gave Beca an annoyed look. Beca's mind raced with song choices. She noticed a yellow cup on the table and decided to do something she learnt recently on the internet. Kneeling down, she looked towards Aubrey, then Chloe, and asked slowly, "May i?"

Chloe immediately nodded again and gestured for Beca to carry on, while Aubrey glared at her pointedly. Beca saw Aubrey giving the pens a flustered look as Beca poured the contents out of the cup. She sat down on her crossed legs as she began tapping the rhythm on the cup.

I got my ticket for the long way round,

Two bottle o' whiskey for the way.

And I sure would like some sweet company,

And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?

Chloe stared at Beca, eyes wide open and mouth agape. Beca's voice was beautiful, it was angelic. Chloe's gaze never leaving Beca as she continued the song.

When I'm gone, when I'm gone.

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

You're gonna miss me by my hair,

You're gonna miss me everywhere oh.

I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

Beca delivered the final line and slammed the cup on the stage floor. The sound of the cup hitting the stage floor reverberated through the auditorium. She nervously looked up and saw Chloe beaming back at her. All her worries melted away as she grinned back. At the moment, nothing else mattered more than that smile and look of affection Chloe was giving her. She stood up and stumbled out of the auditorium. A boy stood not far away as she exited the auditorium.

_Jesse, isn't he?_ Beca thought to herself as she turned in the opposite direction and left the poor boy standing by the exit, not sure whether he should follow her or not.

* * *

"I told you she's good." Chloe exclaimed proudly as she glanced over at a frustrated Aubrey.

"She poured my pens out." Aubrey said, furrowing her eyes at the yellow cup lying face down on the stage.

"But she's good?" Chloe probed on.

"Yes she is." Aubrey said through gritted teeth, as if each compliment about Beca was a stab in her heart. "She's still that weird alt girl though." Aubrey quickly defended herself.

"Sure. Whatever you say, boss." Chloe winked before arranging her notes and packing up

Chloe's heart raced excitedly as she thought about 'kidnapping' Beca tonight for the initiation.

"This should be fun." She whispered to no one in particular as she grabbed all her papers and files.

"Who are you talking to? And please don't give me that creepy grin of yours." Aubrey said, walking with a perfect posture behind Chloe.

"No one." Chloe said quickly, her smile extending bigger than Cheshire Cat's.

* * *

So that was it then. Hope you enjoyed it. I will update as quickly as I can and in the next chapter, I will try to write about Chloe's scars and her problems. Well that's it then, until the next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so here's chapter five, i guess, nothing much to say. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed c:

OH RIGHT AND AND to that anon who said I dissed The Hunger Games, I'm sorry if it sounded like i was dissing it because i wasn't and i have plans of it uh coming into the story later and The Hunger Games is my life basically so yeah, just to clear things up.

So enjoy chapter five yay, this one's a little longer.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The loud knock on the door startled Beca as she looked up from her computer. She sighed as she stood up, her muscles groaning in pain as she hadn't been using them in the past four hours of mixing.

"Who is i-" Beca started, but got cut off when she felt a bag loop over her head as she opened the door.

"Hey!" She protested, kicking and punching randomly into the door and thin air.

"Shush. You don't want to wake your room-mate." Beca heard a giggle burst from her attacker.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Beca rolled her eyes, forgetting that Chloe couldn't see her as her head was in the bag.

"Bella's initiation ritual." Chloe quietly explained before slowly tugging Beca away from her dorm.

"I need to save my mix." Beca grumbled, pulling away from Chloe's grip.

"I'll save it for you, wait here."

"Chloe! No, Chloe come back." Beca started to panic as she felt Chloe leave her side. The mix she was working on was for Chloe, she couldn't let her see it yet. Beca struggled against the rucksack on her head, "stupid bag get it off me off off off."

Beca felt someone touch her shoulder gently as she continued struggling with the bag.

"Is that mix for someone?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Uh...Yeah it's for my um...Friend." Beca mumbled as she felt Chloe pull her arms down back to her sides before leading Beca towards the auditorium. Beca couldn't see Chloe's expression but she was sure Chloe was thinking. That girl didn't stop talking ever, unless something was on her mind.

"Come on Beca, be careful, steps." Chloe nudged Beca and lead her down the steps slowly.

Shoulders slumped and trudging behind Chloe, Beca was aware of her fingers intertwined with Chloe's as her heart rate increased.

Chloe suddenly stopped, causing Beca to knock into her. Beca stood still as she tried to visualize her surroundings. She suddenly heard someone's voice breaking the silence in the room, announcing the different people who got to be in the Bella's.

As the bag was removed from Beca's head, she spluttered as she raised her eyebrows at the sight before her. At least fifty candles were lit and it cast an eerie glow on the walls.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Beca's eyes widened as she heard Aubrey saying it. Chloe then brought a chalice filled with red liquid to Beca.

"Dude, no." Beca furrowed her eyebrows as she stared down at the cup Chloe was holding.

"Don't worry it's Boone's Farm."Chloe whispered with a wink as she pushed the cup towards Beca.

Aubrey then made all of then place the Bella's scarf on their right hand as she repeated the ridiculous oath and became Bellas officially.

* * *

Aca-initiation night? Is the Bella's initiation not enough. Beca sighed inwardly as she allowed herself to be dragged off by Chloe to the amphitheater where many of the students were.

Jesse immediately came over to talk to Beca once Chloe left her side.

"Beca! Becaw! Becaw!" Jesse exclaimed, stumbling up the steps. Jesse began talking about how he didn't expect Beca to be an a capella girl and Beca simply raised her eyebrow at that.

Tuning Jesse out, she looked around her and took in her surroundings.

"You're an a capella girl, and I'm an a capella boy, we're gonna have a capella children. It's inevitable." Jesse proclaimed as he lazily stared at Beca.

"You're really drunk right now." Beca laughed as she pushed Jesse lightly, and Jesse came springing back, confirming that he isn't drunk.

"I'll go get you a drink." Jesse said before turning around and walking away from Beca.

Beca saw Chloe coming towards her with a slight frown. Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and said, "I'm so glad that I met you."

"I think we're gonna be really fast frien-" Chloe got cut off as she winced in pain. She tried pulling Beca closer but ended up hitting her stomach by accident.

"Chloe, what-" Beca started, her eyes clouding with concern as she tried to make eye contact with Chloe.

"I'm fine." Chloe said as she clenched her teeth in pain. She felt one of her wounds open again and tried turning away from Beca, but Beca held her hands with a vice grip.

"Chloe what's that on your shirt?" Beca questioned, suddenly noticing the blotch on Chloe's dark blue blouse.

"I spilled something just now, I don't know what it's okay I'll go clean up now." Chloe quickly blurted out before pulling away from Beca.

"Chlo, Chloe wait." Beca took off and followed behind Chloe back to her dorm.

"Beca go away, you can't see me like this again." Chloe whimpered as she tried slamming the door, keeping Beca out, but to no avail.

Beca pushed herself in and quickly wrapped her arms around Chloe, without hesitation. Chloe struggled against Beca's grip but eventually broke down as she started sobbing softly against Beca's shoulder.

Holding Chloe at arm's length, Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and spoke.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Beca saw the blotch on Chloe's shirt expand as she reached down to pull Chloe's shirt up. Chloe immediately pushed Beca's hands away and turned around, walking towards the sofa and sitting down. Beca followed as she sat down next to Chloe.

Not giving up, Beca reached for Chloe's shirt again, and Chloe again, pushed Beca's hand away.

"Chloe, let me see." Beca pleaded as she grasped Chloe's hands.

And this time, when Beca slowly raised Chloe's shirt up Chloe didn't protest, but Beca saw Chloe's eyes filling with disgust as she fought to keep her tears in. Beca gasped loudly when she saw the wide display of red, white and pink lines, across Chloe's stomach. One of the bigger cuts spread across Chloe's stomach and it was bleeding.

"Chloe, I-" Beca looked up towards Chloe.

"I knew you couldn't take it, what was I thinking, letting you see all my nightmares, go now Beca, I won't blame you." Chloe choked and added softly, "everyone leaves."

Beca felt her heart aching physically, seeing the usually cheerful girl reduced to this helpless and hopeless state. She looked into Chloe's eyes and shook her head slowly before biting her inner cheek to refrain herself from crying out when she saw Chloe digging her nails into her own arm.

"Chlo, stop." Beca managed to choke out as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl and let Chloe cry into her shoulder.

When she felt the shaking slow down, Beca pulled back and tugged at Chloe's shirt again.

"Remove it, I'll help you clean it." Beca whispered. Chloe numbly took her jacket off and slowly pulled her shirt upwards. She was utterly disgusted by herself.

_You fucking idiot. Why'd you let someone in. Do you want to get hurt again. They leave. They all do. You're such a fuck up. _The voices in Chloe's head started again.

Beca wandered around the apartment and found the first aid kit on the shelf at the kitchen. She came back and gently pushed Chloe down to a lying position on the sofa. Chloe fiddled with her own hair as she felt Beca's trembling hands touch her most prominent cut softly. Chloe let out a rather audible cry as Beca looked at her with worry in her eyes. Chloe then nodded as she clenched her flaming locks and bit her lip.

Beca tried her best not to breakdown seeing Chloe in this state. She quickly, but carefully cleaned Chloe's cuts up and bandaged them as best as she could. Pulling Chloe up again, she tugged Chloe towards her own room and let Chloe settle down in her bed. She tucked Chloe in and stood up to leave but felt a soft tug on her fingers.

"Don't go, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chloe was on the brink of crying again and Beca sat back down on the bed. Shifting slightly so that Beca could get into a lying position, Chloe whimpered softly as she fiddled with Beca's bracelets. Beca held Chloe to her chest as she cooed. Beca started softly singing something as Chloe rested into her.

_I guess you really did it this time, left yourself in your warpath._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope, lost your mind trying to get it back. _

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days._

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into. _

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything. _

_And everybody believed in you. _

By now, Chloe's breathing slowed, but she still clung on tightly to Beca, as if afraid that she would disappear into thin air.

_It's alright, just wait and see, your string of lights are still bright to me, oh._

_Who you are is not where you've been, you're still an innocent. _

Beca gradually stopped singing when she felt Chloe relax visibly by her side.

"Chlo, go to sleep, I won't go." Beca assured, pulling Chloe tighter to her side. "But we need to talk about this in the morning okay? Let me help you."

Chloe tensed up slightly when Beca said that, but relaxed again when she realized that Beca meant it when she said she wouldn't leave. Beca stroked Chloe's back lightly as Chloe whispered back an almost inaudible "okay."

* * *

Well there's chapter five. The song used here was Innocent by Taylor Swift, you should hear it if you haven't eheh it's one of my favorite songs :3 And that's it, until the next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so I guess here we go again? :3 You know, my chapters have been kinda short so i'll try to make them longer starting from the next one. Oh, right, i also decided to answer those who review since i have only like ten reviews so yeah i'll answer them at the end of every chapter starting from this one.

Go on, here's chapter six.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Beca felt something stir in her arms and it took her a while to remember how she got here. She stared forward at the flaming red hair splayed across in front of her as she buried her face in Chloe's neck, making Chloe mumble something in her sleep. She was curled up tightly into a ball, Beca holding her tight, never once leaving her side.

How does someone so positive and happy in the day change into someone so vulnerable and small in the night?

"You're staring." Chloe's sleepy voice pulled Beca out from her thoughts. Beca immediately pulled away from Chloe as she sat up on the bed, stretching.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Chloe muttered, displeased that the warmth left her as Beca moved away. She surged forward and touched Beca's knee gently.

"Chlo look, I know you don't want to talk about this but you need to let me help you, okay?" Beca abruptly spoke.

Chloe nodded and crawled off the bed, ambling towards the bathroom, she said, "let me freshen up, be right back." Beca waved her hand, motioning for Chloe to go ahead. She thought over the things that she wanted to ask Chloe, trying to get as organized as possible but her mind was blank.

_What was she supposed to say to Chloe? She wasn't good at comforting people, in fact she never ever comforted people until...until Chloe. She enjoyed being closed off, mixing her music and being that alt girl that no one understood. But then chlo-_

Her thoughts were cut off once again as Chloe entered the room and sat down on the side of the bed, creating a dip in the mattress. She avoided looking Beca in the eyes as Beca cleared her throat.

"So Chloe, I... When did this start?" Beca asked warily, watching for Chloe's reaction.

"When-when I was fourteen, I-my grades dropped significantly. I was disappointing everyone and I started losing faith in myself. I wanted to be the perfect girl, the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect friend. It...it all broke in me when my mid-term results came back. I didn't dare show it to my dad I was afraid. His disappointed face, the sigh he gives me." Chloe looked into Beca's eyes for confirmation to continue and Beca nodded slightly, urging Chloe to go on.

"I started reprimanding myself and each night I would cry myself to sleep, when finally I-I had enough. I cut my wrists."Chloe choked out before grasping at her pillow and hugging it close to her chest. Beca reached for Chloe, but she stopped Beca, softly saying, "let me finish?"

Beca nodded quickly and settled back on the opposite side of the bed.

"I went back to school the next day and I had to hide them, I couldn't let anyone see them, so I wore a jacket, but it was thirty degrees and of course, my friends questioned it, and I stopped. Until the day i-" Chloe choked again and this time, she didn't continue. She broke down and clutched on to the pillow as she sobbed into it. Beca crawled towards Chloe and pulled the shivering girl into her lap.

"Shh. Chlo, it's okay." Beca started. "Can I ask you a question?"

Chloe nodded and her tear filled eyes bore into Beca's. Beca almost cried out when she saw Chloe so small and weak.

"That-that day in the showers, when I encountered you, were you going to um..."

"Yes, I was." Chloe breathed, barely above a whisper. Beca held the older girl closer as Chloe stared numbly forward.

"But then I heard you sing." Chloe suddenly spoke again. Beca's eyes lit up at the mention of that.

"You...you heard me sing and you stopped?" Beca asked haltingly, eyes wide open.

"I...yeah, then you came bursting in. Didn't leave me much choice, but your voice, your singing stopped me, and the fact that you were singing Titanium..." Chloe trailed off.

"It's okay, I get it. I won't push it. We'll talk about this some other day. It's okay, it's okay." Beca softly spoke as she stroked Chloe's back soothingly. Chloe nodded appreciatively before burying her face in Beca's brown hair. Beca caught a small 'thank you' coming from Chloe as she laid both of them down and allowed Chloe to cuddle close to her.

Beca didn't know how much time passed before she felt Chloe nudging her.

"Bec, we've got rehearsals." Chloe murmured.

"Nnnnggghh." Beca groaned as she pushed herself up. "Remind me again, why am I in the Bella's?"

"Because you love me." Chloe jokingly said as she climbed out of bed. Beca tensed up as Chloe said 'you love me', but pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Of course." Beca quickly replied, laughing lightly. "I'd better go back to my dorm to change. See you in a bit."

"Mmkay." Chloe's muffled response came from the bathroom, where she was getting ready.

_Geez, Mitchell calm down, she was joking. You don't really like her in a non platonic way. _

Beca tried assuring herself but of course, it didn't work. She scurried back to her dorm to change into fresh clothes before heading for the auditorium for her first ever Bella's rehearsals.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed open the double doors and strolled in. More than half the people weren't there yet and Beca could clearly see Aubrey, the leader, uptight, blonde stressing up at the front. She looked like she was about to throw up. A certain redhead was standing tall and straight beside Aubrey, with a vibrant smile and twinkling eyes. It scared Beca how Chloe could hide her feelings and thoughts so well and cover them all up with a smile.

With a sigh, Beca strode down the steps towards the set of chairs laid out neatly. She took a seat on the last chair in the back row before glancing towards Chloe and flashing her a grin. Chloe immediately smiled back.

Everyone started making their way into the auditorium and when everyone is seated, Aubrey cleared her throat loudly.

"Girls, today we..." Beca immediately droned out Aubrey's long torturous lecture and instead focused on Chloe_. How her glittering blue eyes complimented her flaming red hair. How she stood with so much confidence. How she had an unwavering smile_ _plastered on her face. _

"Do you get it?" Aubrey's voice suddenly cutting through and pulling Beca away from her distraction.

"I also hope, that you will be adding in your own cardio." Aubrey continued.

"Why cardio?" Beca's eyes widened as she exclaimed.

"Yeah, no don't put me down for cardio." A blonde, who Beca knew as Fat Amy, chirped in.

Aubrey ignored them and continued speaking, as she got to the part about not letting the Treblemakers come near us, another tall brunette spoke, "that's gonna be a problem, he's a hunter." She said pointing at her crotch.

"You call it a dude?" Beca laughed out in surprise, earning a smirk and a nod from the brunette, Stacie.

"We will not let them penetrate us." Aubrey's stern voice rang through the room.

"Not a good enough reason for the word 'penetration'" Fat Amy whispered.

_Beca looked at the people around her and grinned. Perhaps she might fit in this time, after all. _

* * *

Didn't really like this chapter :/ Anyway thanks for reading, and like i said, i'm going to answer those reviews so here we go.

**itsmefiebs - Thanks, i guess heheh hope i didn't disappoint you? :)**

**g - aw haha thanks :3**

**cxcxcx386 - i'll try to make this story interesting (maybe less focus on the self harm) and thanks for reading my one shot c: hope i didnt disappoint you so far :x**

**ChocolatMoosePi - HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOUR NAME HAHA okay sorry burst of emotions, anyway, thanks for reading my story, and yes she showed up :D **

**Udinovian - aw thanks c: style of writing? Heheh thank you so much, i'll try my best for the rest of the story :)**

**GUEST (HI LEAVE A NAME I LIKE THG TOO) - no no i'm not dissing thg i love thg so so much *prances around doing Rue's whistle***

**ge - more more more yay here it comes**

okay that's it well that was lame. Thanks for reading once again, and you can leave a review or pm me any prompts or ideas? Thanks okay byee c:


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry for the long wait. I had no inspiration and I rewrote this three times and I'm still unhappy ugh. And I also tried making it longer but it's still not long god damn it I tried, sorry. Anyway, here's Seven? Yep seven. Just saying, this chapter is kind of messy, and I apologize again. But please, read on :3

(btw I didn't proof read this, sorry for any mistakes :/)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Well, it turns out Aubrey wasn't kidding about that cardio. We spent the next few days practicing our vocals and of course, doing cardio exercises. Running over twenty rounds around the auditorium seats each practice and getting pushed constantly by Aubrey, sounds fun. There was one particular rehearsal where Amy apparently introduced what she called 'horizontal running', where she lay in one of the aisles of the seats and waved her feet around. Aubrey didn't find it amusing.

Well look they had a gig next week.

And of course there was another lame Bella thing where they had to put their hands together and sing 'ah' at the count of three. No one could get that right and Beca found it rather amusing.

"Um, Beca?" Aubrey called out.

"What's up?" Beca stopped and turned around facing Aubrey.

"You're gonna have to take those ear monstrosities out."

"You really don't like me do you?" Beca retorted.

"I don't like your attitude. And I also can see your toner for Jesse."

"My what?" Beca's eyes widened as she exclaimed.

"Toner. I can see it through your jeans." Aubrey shouted after Beca.

"Yeah, that's my dick." Beca grinned as she strode off.

Chloe giggled as she watched Beca leave the auditorium. She quickly grabbed her things and ran after her. "Meet you back in the dorm." She shouted back at Aubrey who waved her off, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Beca." Chloe called out, catching up with Beca.

"Hey." Beca smiled as she slowed down for Chloe.

"Don't mind Aubrey. She's just a little uptight. She gets better when she's not met with so many deadlines and things to handle."

"You know Aubrey well huh?" Beca inquired.

"Yeah she's my dorm mate." Chloe replied.

"Your what?!" Beca almost choked on her words.

"Roommate? Dorm mate. Uh room sharer, dorm partner." Chloe droned on.

"But I... I was in your dorm last night." Beca remembered.

"Yeah Aubrey probably didn't bother looking." Chloe sighed.

Beca looked at Chloe before speaking. "Lunch?"

Chloe nodded and linked arms with Beca before skipping down the hallway and towards the Starbucks across the street. Ordering her usual order and Beca's same order from the other day, they sat by the window again.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Chloe said through bites of her donut.

Beca raised her eyebrow and glanced up towards Chloe.

"I don't have much to say. My dad's a teacher at Barden and my mum's divorced with my dad." Beca said, sipping her coffee.

Chloe stayed silent for a while as she thought over what Beca said.

"My...my dad's really strict and my- my mum... I- Beca, would you like to go visit my mum with me today?" Chloe whispered, her eyes traveling towards her donut as she gripped the napkin on the table rather tightly.

"Oh" Beca was taken aback by the offer, but she quickly agreed. "Yeah, sure."

"Are you free this afternoon?" Chloe asked softly, not meeting Beca's eyes.

"I've got a shift at the radio station but I could get Jesse to cover for me, well all it takes is a movie with him." Beca laughed. Chloe nodded slightly before standing up.

"I guess I'll meet you at the radio station in fifteen. I need to go grab something." Chloe said, giving Beca a small smile.

Beca nodded before standing up and leaving the cafe with Chloe, heading for the radio station and Chloe headed the other way.

"Hey uh, Jesse?" Beca called out.

"Hey! Becaw." Jesse grinned as he saw Beca walk towards him.

"Could you maybe help me cover this shift?" Beca asked. "I'll go on a movie date with you." She quickly blurted out.

Jesse's face broke into a huge smile as he nodded. "Sure Beca. Be prepared for- do you like vampires and werewolves?" Jesse asked as he went back to stacking his CDs.

"We are not watching Twilight for fuck's sake." Beca sighed as she laughed lightly.

"Fine, fine. I'll find a nice movie, go do what your free mind tells you to do my dear Beca." Jesse dramatically danced over and ushered Beca to the door.

"Oh shut up." Beca pushed him lightly before waving goodbye and stepping out. As if on cue, Chloe strolled over, greeting Beca with a tight smile.

"Ready to go?" Beca asked. And Chloe merely nodded in response before leading Beca over to her car. Beca obviously noticed how Chloe's usual bubbly self was transformed into this closed off quiet self. Beca didn't like it, but she followed Chloe to her car anyway.

Beca started fiddling with the radio once she got onto Chloe's car. She finally found a station she was satisfied with and sat back, singing along to the song. She saw Chloe's lips tightened as she didn't even attempt to hum along. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Being a sensitive person, Beca turned down the music and hummed softly for the rest of the trip.

"We're here, Beca." Chloe nudged Beca gently.

"This... This is in the middle of nowhere, this- how could your mum live here? Does your dad live here too? This is a cemet-" Beca didn't get to finish her sentence before suddenly realizing. How had she been so stupid. The way Chloe's eyes sunk when she mentioned her mother, the way Chloe had been so quiet and sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, let's go?" Chloe managed to squeak out. Chloe stepped out of the vehicle, and laced her fingers together with Beca's. Beca encouragingly squeezed her hand softly as Chloe led them over to the tombstone where her mother lay. She immediately released Beca's hand and reached into her bag, pulling out a fresh bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, mum." Chloe murmured, forcing a small smile. She placed the flowers next to the grave slowly as she stood up. "This is Beca, my...friend."

"Hi, Mrs Beale." Beca said as she knelt in front of the tombstone. Picking up a few stray leaves from the grave, Beca continued introducing herself. "I'm Chloe's friend, hey there, we're in the same a capella group."

Chloe stepped back and allowed Beca to speak to her mum_. What was she doing, she didn't even allow Aubrey to come here, and now, Beca's here. Mitchell, what are you doing to me._ She sighed as she looked towards Beca. She couldn't hear what Beca was saying, but she caught a few words. 'Love music'. 'Great daughter'. 'Girlfriend'._ Wait, girlfriend?_ Chloe slowly moved forward towards Beca as she overheard the last few lines of the conversation between Beca and her mum.

"I promise I'll take care of her and love her. Please watch over her." Chloe heard Beca whisper. At this point, Chloe could no longer keep the tears in. Hot tears streamed down her cheek as she wiped them off with the back of her hand.

"Chlo, are you okay?" Beca circled her arms around Chloe, upon seeing the older girl cry.

"Beca," Chloe whimpered as she clung on to Beca's sweater. "I don't deserve you."

"Bullshit, Beale. It's me who doesn't deserve you. You're strong, you're brave, you're beautiful, you're determined, you're caring, you're outgoing and I could go on listing this forever. So don't ever think that you don't deserve anything." Beca finished.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Chloe asked, gripping on to Beca tightly, refusing to let go.

"Be-because ilikeyou." Beca blurted out and buried her face in Chloe's ginger hair.

"What?" Chloe lifted her head and forced Beca to look into her eyes.

"I-I said I li-like you." Beca stuttered._ Shit, Mitchell what did you just do. You can't just go around telling people you like them. Shit what have I done._ "I-I mean you don't have to like me back it's just that I want to take care of you and you've been nice to me and I'm not sure what's gotten into me because I don't usually let people touch me or hug me or get close to me actually I really don't know what I'm doing right now sorry please ignore m-"

Chloe cut Beca off by lightly pressing a kiss to Beca's lips. Beca marveled at how their lips fit perfectly together, Chloe's soft lips against hers. Her mind was going overdrive right now. Chloe slowly pulled back and Beca gasped.

"What was that for?" Beca looked into Chloe's cerulean eyes.

"I like you too, Becs. And also you were babbling." Chloe laughed lightheartedly. Beca pushed herself back into Chloe's arms and Chloe immediately tightened her arms around Beca.

"We won't push it, we'll start slow don't worry." Beca whispered into Chloe's neck. She smiled when Chloe gave her a nod of confirmation.

"Mrs Beale? I'll take good care of your daughter, don't worry." Beca said one final time before stepping away and allowing Chloe to have some time with her mother.

"Mum? I think you'd like Beca." Chloe smiled. "She's been helping me and I really enjoy her company." Chloe continued telling her mother about how she met Beca.

"I really like Beca." Chloe started rising up from her position on the ground. "Bye mum, I'll come back soon."

Chloe went towards Beca with a smile grazing her features. She linked arms with Beca before strolling back together to her car.

Chloe put on Taylor Swift's Speak Now CD as she started up the car. Beca slowly started singing alone to the first track.

_You were in college working part-time waiting tables,_

_Left a small town never looked back._

_Chloe was surprised that Beca knew the lyrics to a Taylor Swift song. She changed the track while Beca wasn't looking and Beca immediately switched lyrics without questioning it._

_ The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,_

_ And I'm a house of cards._

_**Next track.**_

_ I'm so glad you made time to see me,_

_ How's life, tell me how's your family._

_**Next track.**_

_ Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you,_

_ Counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through._

"Chloe what are you doing." Beca asked as she realized what had happened. Chloe giggled back in response.

"You like Taylor Swift!" Chloe squealed.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." Beca warned her but laughed alongside as she continued singing along, Chloe joining in.

Chloe quickly skipped to the last track as Beca's eyes lit up.

_ I said remember this moment,_

_ In the back of my mind._

_ The time we stood with our shaking hands the crowds in stands went wild._

Chloe smiled at how Beca's eyes glinted and how her voice echoed through the quietness of the road. She joined in just as the chorus started.

_Long live the walls we crashed through, _

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you._

_ I was screaming long live, all the magic we made,_

_ Bring on all the pretenders, one day, we will be remembered._

Chloe smiled and for the first time, she didn't feel alone anymore.

* * *

**Here we go with those replies again ( not like i have many but okay )**

**AgussArce- Aw thank you so much, it's okay you don't have to leave a review omg, I really appreciate your support heheh :)**

**Udinovian- Thank you for your feedback ( I feel so happy reading it fmfomgimfim ) Thanks again and here's mooore haha :D**

**cxcxcx386- Oh god your review made me so happy heheh, as for Chloe, it might (hinthint) get better later, we'll see. And yeah thanks! I will try my best on those descriptive parts. Thanks again for supporting my story c:**

**ChocolatMoosePI- Oh your I's a capital now huh xD hehe thanks, I try my best, hope I didn't disappoint you haha ^^**

Oh look, that was it okay. Is the story too rushed? o.o I'm not so sure about Beca and Chloe's relationship (hope it's okay). I'll try to update quickly and make longer chapters :D Thanks for reading

_**BTW GUYS CATCHING FIRE IS IN TEN DAYS AND I'M SO EXCITED I'M SCREAMING HEHEHEHEHE. OKAY BYE I LOVE YOU GUYS 3**_


End file.
